Secret Sisters
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: When two girls move to Chance Harbor, they find they're witches. Soon, hunters and demons will come after them but the hardest task is realizing you have another sister, Cassie Blake.
1. Begin Again

**Begin Again**

* * *

**A.P.O.V**

_**TEN YEARS AGO**_

A small bleach blonde haired girl walks up the walk way to her house, her twin sister following behind. Her pale green eyes differing from her sister's light crystal blue ones. She starts to knock on the door but she sees the door is cracked open. She's scared. She pushes the door open and steps in. She sees her mother surrounded by three tall men.

"Mommy!" She screams. One of the men turns to her.

"Haylee and Hannah Blackwell." He snarls.

"Leave them alone. They aren't apart of this." They hear their mother, Heather, say.

He doesn't listen and he grabs the two girls. He sits one in one chair and the other in a different one. He ties them with ropes. He puts ropes on their wrists and ankles. He puts tape over their mouths and moves to get something. The little girl watches wide eyed as the man sprinkles some sort of dirt around each of the chairs, including their mother's. She is tied just as well but her mouth isn't duct taped.

"I agree, this wasn't the plan but we might as well knock out two birds with one stone. Or in this case, three witches with one spell." The man smiles a horrible smile.

He hums words that the young girl doesn't understand. She crying. The man lights a match and drops it on the dirt by the woman's chair and it starts to trail to the others in a circle around all three chairs. The young girls start screaming but their cries are muffled. The men are gone and the smoke overtakes the room of the house. The smoke stings their eyes and they try to scream again but it's useless.

Just as the small girl is about to black out, she see a pair of brown boots and black jeans. Then blackness and nothing.

_**PRESENT DAY**_

**HAYLEE**

I sit on my bed and stare down at a picture of my mother, sister and I. It's the last picture we ever took before my mother died in a house fire. I don't know how it started, I can't remember, but my sister and I were both there. Some how, we miraculously survived with out any thing horrible happening to us. In the picture, my hair is bleach blonde and my eyes are a pale green color. Now, my hair is ash blonde and my eyes are a bright lime green and only rarely turn the old color they use to be.

My sister has changed, too. She has the same color hair as me and her blue eyes are now a bright ice blue. Her is curly opposed to mine being straight. After that night, we were sent to live with my grandmother in South Dakota. Lately, though, she's been contacting my aunt and uncle in Chance Harbor. She hasn't been doing so well. She took us in that night. We were only four, so my grandmother is really all I've ever known. The only reason I even know what my mom looks like is because of this one picture.

The only picture I've ever had of her.

"Haylee? You O.K?" I hear my sister, Hannah, ask.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go check on grandma, O.K?" I ask, putting the picture away.

She nods and I stand with her and we walk downstairs. I see my grandmother sitting down at the table.

"Hey grandma, do you need anything?" I ask.

"No thank you sweetie," She says getting up, "I think I should just-"

Then she falls down.

"Grandma... Grandma!" Hannah screams. I kneel down and I don't see her breathing. Tears escape my eyes.

"Call the cops or an ambulance or something!" I say. I'm scared.

Everything after that is a blur. I see the paramedics. Then my older cousin Mason running to Addie and me. He wraps his arms around us and hugs us. Now, here we are on our way to Chance Harbor with him.

Mason has our qualities, most of them at least. Our mother and his dad were brother and sister. He has ash colored hair like mine and his eyes are a kaleidoscope of pale blue and pale green. He's tall, tanned and well built. Addie and I are medium height, well built and fairly tanned.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I ask.

"I was in town with some old friends I met from a few summers ago." He says.

"Partying? Hook-ups? Guess you had more fun than us." I say.

"I'm sorry, Haylee." He says.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." I say. He nods.

"I'm going to miss her. But, at least I'll finally have my favorite baby cousins around." He says.

"We aren't babies. You're only two years older than us. Plus, we're your only cousins." I laugh.

"True." He says, smiling.

We drive in silence for the rest of the way to Chance Harbor. When we get there, we arrive at a huge brick house and I see a man, woman and child in the drive way. The little girl runs up to Mason. I remember her. She's my little cousin, Ann. My aunt and uncle smile as they grab our bags and go inside. I follow Mason up the stairs to the house and we walk inside.

Mason, still holding Ann, walks us to the guest room where we'll stay from now on. Mason puts Ann down, she smiles, and runs off.

"Does she still not talk?" I ask.

"Nope. Not at all. The doctors say nothing's wrong with her. She just chooses not to, I suppose." He says. Hannah and I nod. The room has two twin sized beds and is painted a peach color. That's all that's there aide from dressers, a mirror and a closet. My uncle comes to the room as Mason leaves.

"This must be hard on you two." He says.

"Yeah, but we'll manage." I say. He smiles and kisses my forehead, then Hannah's.

"You're very special girls, you two." He says as he leaves.

* * *

Review please?


	2. Chance Harbor

**Chance Harbor**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I wake up and go to the bathroom that is connected to our room. I get in the shower and cleanse myself. After about fifteen minutes, I get out and blow dry my hair. I brush it out and put on silver eye shadow. I add black eyeliner to my waterline and top eye lid. I add mascara and lip gloss.I put on a loose tee shirt, black skinny jeans and white TOMS.

I walk out and Hannah walks in. I walk downstairs and I'm surprised to see my aunt cooking and not my grandmother. And then I remember she's dead.

"Good morning." I say. Mason walks down the stairs dressed in a white tee shirt and blue jeans with red Nikes.

"Mornin', Haylee." He smiles. Hannah walks down in a white tee shirt, black jean shorts and white flip-flops.

"Breakfast is ready." my aunt Carroll say.

"Thanks, but I think we're late." Mason says, grabbing mine and Hannah's arms and dragging us outside to his car.

"Where are we going? School doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Hannah says.

"You'll see. I want you to meet some buddies of mine." He says.

We drive for a few minutes and end up at a boat dock without any boats. I see three teens about sixteen like Mason. One boy has light brown hair, another has pale red hair and the third has black hair covered by a white knit beanie.

The brown haired boy has green eyes and is fairly tanned. He's about an inch shorter than Mason. He's got muscle and his face is defined just as they are. The red haired boy has baby blue eyes and is pale. He's the shortest of the four of them. He has a little less muscle than the other boy but not by much. Lastly is the black haired boy. He has light hazel eyes. He is pale and Mason's height. He has the least bit of muscle but even with his dimpled cheeks and shy smile, he scares me the most. He seems more dangerous.

"This is Joshua, Marcus and Elliot." Mason says. The brown haired boy is Joshua, Marcus is the red haired one and then there's Elliot. The sweet yet dangerous boy.

"Nice to meet you. Who are you?" Marcus asks.

"These are my younger cousins, Haylee and Hannah M'kenzly." Mason says.

"The ones who just moved here, right?" Joshua asks.

"Yeah, that's us." I say. "Nice to meet you all."

It's quiet. Elliot is definitively the type to not talk.

"Who wants to ditch school?" Mason asks.

"I'm down for it. But these little 7th graders might want to go." Marcus says.

"We're fourteen and we're in 9th grade. Oh and I'm known for ditching school more than actually going." I say.

"It's true." Hannah says shrugging. "But yeah, we'll ditch."

"Then who wants to go for a swim?" Joshua asks.

"With what?" Mason asks.

"There's a shop down the street. We can send Eli and the girls to get suits and we can go get snacks." Marcus says.

"Alright. Take care of them, they're like my little sisters. If anything happens to them, I will murder you, Jones. You're quiet enough to where no one would notice anyway." Mason says, smiling.

Elliot smiles, too. He turns to me and nods to what I believe is his car. "C'mon. And don't worry, Mase, you know how I am."

Everything turns serious. Mason nods, and smiles again.

"I'm sorry."

Then I follow Elliot to the car. I sit up front while Hannah gets in the back and lays down.

"I couldn't sleep last night." She says.

"I did. I slept like a baby." I say. I see Elliot smile out of the corner of my eyes.

"Of course you did. That house creeps me out." She says.

"You're just scared. Do I need to hold your hand until you go to sleep from now on?" I ask.

"Yes please?" She says.

We're both laughing and I even hear Elliot join in.

"Now I see why Mason wanted us to meet the two of you. You seem like fun." He says.

"We can be." I say shrugging.

Soon we pull up to a small Summer Boutique. I walk in and I see a bunch of beach bags and swim suits.

"I don't have money." I say.

"I do. I'm always packing. That's why they send me to buy the pricier things." He chuckles a little.

"Well, maybe I'll be nice and get something cheap." Hannah says.

"And I'll be me and be a bitch and get the priciest damn thing here." I say smiling. I hear them both laugh and I wander off to one of the racks. I pick out a gray bikini with lime green polka dots. I pick my size and walk over to the others. Hannah and I have the most similar taste in everything that we're usually buying semi-identical outfits. This is one of those moments. She has a white bikini with bright blue plaid stripes. Elliot has four pairs of trunks. The colors are green, red, blue and yellow.

He pays for the items and we walk out of the store.

"Where the hell are we going to change?" I ask.

He points to some woods.

"Hell no." Hannah says at the time I do.

He smiles and shrugs, but goes to the car. I groan but Hannah and I get in. We drive to the woods and get out. I run far away and hurry and change. The bikini looks like it's too tight because it shows off all of the right places, but it fits perfectly. I walk out and I see Hannah's done changing. Her bikini is like mine in the way it fits her. Soon, Elliot is here in his red trunks and still in his white beanie. He has one of the most amazing bodies I've ever seen. He must think the same about me because he keeps staring at me.

"Um.. are you not suffocating in that thing?" He asks, laughing a little.

"Actually, no. I'm perfectly fine." I say. "But you must like what you see."

He rolls his eyes.

"Definitively." He says. I'm not sure if it's real sarcasm or play but it makes me laugh a little. I get in the front seat again and Hannah gets where she was. Elliot glances over at me a few times before he shuts the car back off. He grabs his hoodie that was in the floor of the car.

"Put this on, I can't focus." He says. I laugh a little.

"So you do like what you see?" I say, as I pull it over myself. It's big enough to go just past my butt, I estimate.

He cranks the car again and we pull off. We meet back at the dock where we were. Soon, I hear my brother and his other friends pull up.

"You did it. You kept them in one piece." Joshua smiles. " Two cute one pieces, I might add."

"I told you, I'm not making any more mistakes. Get over it." He says. I ignore them.

"Is this where we're swimming?" I ask.

"Yep." Mason says.

I nod and shrug off Elliot's hoodie. I run on the dock and dive in the water. I hear more splashes while I'm under and when I surface, I see everyone in the water and Elliot isn't wearing his beanie. I climb onto the dock and sit. I don't see Mason or Marcus. I feel myself being lifted and next thing I know, I'm on their shoulders. I laugh a little. They throw me and Elliot catches me and we both go under water. I feel his hands on my waist and I open my eyes. The water is clear and I see him smiling his dimple filled smile. His hair is flowing around him with the current. I laugh and start choking on the water. Elliot's eyes widen and he pulls me to him and drags me up.

I choke a little more when we surface but it's mainly on my laughter.

"You should have seen your face. You got so worried! It was just a little water from me laughing." I say. I feel him shaking his head and I realize he's still holding me.

"You O.K, Haylee?" Mason asks, jumping in beside us.

"Yeah, just choking on my laughter." I say. He smiles.

"You're safe with Eli, he's the most serious one of all of us. He wont let anything happen to you." Mason says, patting Elliot on the back. I pull away and I see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Are you O.K?" He asks.

"Yeah, fine, thanks." I say. I swim back to the dock and climb it. I lay on my back. "I think I'm dying."

I hear a little bit of laughter and I see Elliot lay down beside me.

"You could have." He says.

I laugh.

"You take things so seriously." I say, looking at him. He was already looking at me.

"Yeah, but there's a reason." He says, quietly.

"Can I know?" I ask.

"Maybe later." He says.

"O.K." I say.

"We're neighbors, you know." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, and Joshua lives beside you, too. Marcus lives across the street. We're all in one little area." He laughs.

"Don't try to sneak through my window, either." I laugh.

"I'll try to contain myself." He smiles.

We're both laughing now. The others come and lay on the dock with us.

"Are they the ones?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah." Mason says.

It's quiet and I'm confused. I sit up and dangle my feet over the edge of the dock. I stand up and walk over to the edge. The water is really beautiful. I think about my old life. I use to live in Kansas with my mom. Then we moved to South Dakota and now, I'm happier here in one day than I have been my entire life.

* * *

Well I suppose I should explain a little more. Haylee and Hannah are two of the other Blackwell children. They don't know anything about their dad, though, and they have never been taught anything about magic or a family Book of Shadows. When they learn, how will they take it?


	3. Finding Out

**Finding out**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

Mason got a text and started freaking out. He started saying that it was hunting season and it was dangerous to be here because of stray shots. Hannah and I were confused but the others understood. Mason stood close to Elliot and tried to whisper, but I heard every word.

"You take them to your house and you keep them safe, O.K?" He asks.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not making any more mistakes." Elliot repeats for what seems like the millionth time today. Elliot hands me his hoodie and Joshua hands Hannah his.

"Be careful, O.K?" He says looking at her. She smiles and nods.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Haylee." She says.

He smiles and Hannah and I get in Elliot's car.

"What's going on?" She asks. Elliot and Mason are arguing. They're both pointing at us. Mason seems to lose the argument because he goes to his car and speeds off. Elliot gets in the car and punches the dashboard. I wince when his fist connects and I see blood on his knuckles. He hit it pretty hard. I take his hand into mine and look around. I find a bottle of water and I grab it. I know he's watching me, but I focus more on his knuckles. I pour the water on them and use my shirt that I was wearing earlier to dab the blood off.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Nothing. We'll talk at my house, O.K?" He says.

"Alright." I say. It's quiet for the drive to his house.

"My dad is gone but my older brother is sick so we have to be pretty quiet." He says.

"O.K." Hannah and I mumble as we walk up the steps to his house. We walk up the stairs and he shows us his bedroom. I look out the window and I see our bedroom. I see our bed and mirror.

"Have you been-"

"No, Haylee. I don't stalk you." He says. I smile a little.

"What's so important that you argued with Mason about?" I ask.

"Promise to believe me, O.K?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. He gets up and goes to his closet. He grabs something and walks back over to us and sits on the bed by me. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm a witch. Mason is a witch. We're all witches- you two are witches." He says.

"What? Now I know I said we'd believe you but that's- that's just too outrageous." I say. He sighs.

"Give me your hand." He says. I hesitate but put my hand in his. He gets a candle. "Focus on the wick and imagine a flame. Now, say this with me. Give me heat."

I join in after a moment.

"Give me heat. Give me heat. Give me-" There's a flame on the wick of the candle.

"No. This is crazy." I say.

"Yes, it is but it's real. It's happening." He says. "This is my family's Book of Shadows. Both Joshua and I found ours. Everyone else is still looking for theirs, but this is who we are. It tells us everything. But they're designed for individual families so it'd be better to have them all."

"You're all high. Either that or we're all crazy." I say.

"No, Haylee, I believe him." Hannah says and Elliot smiles a sad smile to me.

"O.K, fine. I believe you, too." I say. He smiles bigger.

"We have to find your book. I bet it's somewhere at your grandmas house." He says.

"Well no one's moved anything. We're suppose to this weekend but-" He calls Mason.

"Mase, look, I have to take the girls back to their grandmas. We have to find their book and I think it's there." I hear him say. "Alright, meet us there."

He hangs up and looks at me.

"Are we leaving?" I ask.

"Yeah, we have to meet the others at our hide-out." He says.

"What are you, eight?" I laugh a little.

"Funny. Now, let's go." He says.

I follow him out of the room and we're stopped when I see another black haired boy blocking the stair. He has blue eyes that look cold and his expression is stern. He looks at Elliot with a look of pure hatred. Elliot returns the look.

"Move, Jonathan." Elliot says.

"Where you think you're going, little brother?" The boy asks.

"None of your damn business. Now, I said move!" The boy flies into the wall and his head slumps down.

"Elliot-" I hear myself whimper.

"No, no time, get to the car as fast as you can." He say. I push Hannah in front of me and we run down the stairs. I see two men standing guard at the door. They smile and walk toward us. Hannah screams and I cover her mouth as Elliot runs down and stares at the men. The fly in opposite directions. One hits a wall and the other hit the edge of a table. Elliot grabs my hand and runs as soon as I grab Hannah's. He lead us out of the house we run to the car. He starts it and speeds off.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"My brother happened. He's never liked that dad wants me to do magic. He says it's evil, but I learned anyway. I never thought he'd be a hunter, though." He says.

"He was going to hurt us, wasn't he?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah." Elliot says. It's quiet and we drive through an abandoned part of town and turn to an alley. He gets out and I see Mason's car. I follow Elliot through a door and I realize we're in an abandoned factory. Mason runs and hugs Hannah and me.

"What the hell happened, Jones?" Marcus snaps.

"Hey! Leave him alone. It was his brother, not him." I snap back.

"I think it's best you stay out of this." He says. I pull away from Mason and walk to Marcus. We're about five or six inches apart.

"I think it's best that you try to make me." I say.

I feel some sort of high energy. My hair starts blowing around my face and his flows, too.

"You don't know who you're messing with, little girl." He says.

"Ha! Like you're some big shot?"

"Now I see why everyone you've ever loved is dead. They probably killed themselves to get away from you."

"Shut up!" I scream. I feel a surge of power coursing through me and then the next thing I know, Marcus is on his knees, gagging.

"Marcus? Marcus. What's happening?" Mason asks. I realize I'm the one doing it and I stop. He gasps and stares at me in amazement.

"You did that! You almost killed me!" He says.

"No, I-"

"You're a monster! I thought we were weird but you're a fucking freak!"

"Marcus, shut up." Elliot says.

"She's fucking insane!" He keeps going.

"Shut up, Marcus." Mason warns.

"You hear that, M'kenzly? You're a fucking psycho." He says.

"Shut up!" Mason screams. Marcus flies into a wall. "Get them to South Dakota safely."

"Marcus," I say. "Die."

I hear him gagging as I walk out. Elliot stops me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Haylee, stop. Let him breathe. He isn't worth it, stop." He says.

I can't look at him.

"I want him dead." I say.

"Haylee, stop." He looks me in my eyes and I can't keep my connection to Marcus anymore. What was I doing? I'm trying to kill someone. I feel tears stinging my eyes. Elliot pulls me into a hug. "Hannah, meet us in the car."

"O.K." She says.

"Haylee, are you O.K?" He asks, quietly.

"No. I'm scared. I don't know how to control any of this." I say.

"It's O.K. None of us knew at first. We're going to help you, O.K? But first, we need to get the book. Hopefully, there are two." He says.

I hesitate, but I walk to his car and sit in the passenger seat. We pull out of the alley and head to South Dakota.

* * *

So Haylee's powers are kicking in and she doesn't know how to control them yet. South Dakota will have a lot of answers.


	4. Traveling

**Traveling**

* * *

**Haylee**

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up in the front seat of Elliot's car. We're at a red light and I hear Hannah lightly snoring. It's dark out and I see that it's raining. I look over at Elliot and see him yawn. I look down at myself and see that I'm covered up by a red jacket. I remember taking off the hoodie and feeling something drape over me before I drifted off- I guess this was it.

I realize that I've been leaning on the lower part of Elliot's arm. I sit up and look at him.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." He says.

"Sup. I think we should stop at a hotel to get some rest." I say.

"But you just woke up?"

"But you didn't."

It didn't really make since but we both understand what I mean.

"Alright. We should stop and get you two some clothes, though." He says. I remember that I'm still in my bikini and nod. I lean down on the window and I jerk back away when I feel the coldness. It wasn't this cold earlier.

I hear Elliot laugh a little.

"What?" I ask.

"You were fine a while ago. If you want, you can lean on me again." He says.

"Thanks but are you-"

He puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. This time, I'm close enough to put my head on his shoulder. I feel heat rising to my cheeks and for once, I'm speechless and nervous. I feel my heart racing and I feel both of us breathing in an odd way.

"It's no problem." He says a little shaky.

"Th-thanks." I say. I wrap the jacket tighter around me because I shiver. I suppose it's from the cold but the heater is on. I can't be nervous around Elliot. I've never been nervous around any guy before. Why is this happening with him?

I realize his arm is still around my shoulders but I like it so I don't say anything. It's out of instinct, but I snuggle a little more into him and I'm surprised to feel his grip tighten around me.

"Y'know, no matter what, I'll do anything to protect you and your sister." He says quietly.

"Why? I mean, I know why but I don't." I say with an equal tone.

"Ann."

"Mason's sister?"

"Yeah. We tried to get her to develop her powers when we had Kyle. We were attacked by hunters and Kyle and Ann were with me. They were both new so it was my job to protect them. Something happened and Ann and Kyle were taken. She watched him get his throat slit and then caught on fire. She hasn't talked since."

We're stopped at a store now and he shuts off the car. I sit up a little and he starts to get out but I place my hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at me. I see regret as well as self-hatred in his eyes. He blames his self for everything that happened. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a tight hug. He hugs me back.

"It wasn't your fault. Things happen, it's life. People get hurt, they die, they see horrible things and we can't change it. You did all you could do and I don't care what happened, Elliot, I trust you with my life." I say.

It's quiet for a moment.

"Thank you, Haylee." He whispers.

I pull back and look into his eyes. I can't help but smile. I get out of the car as does he. Hannah and I share sizes so it's O.K that we leave her to sleep. I walk into the store and I feel him grab my wrist.

"Get something to sleep in and something to wear tomorrow. Meet me at the counter." He says. I nod and walk off to the clothes racks. I get Hannah some pajama pants and a big tee-shirt. I look for more pants but there aren't any in my size so I settle for some black short and a big tee shirt. I get us both some skinny jeans and button down shirts. Our shoes are in Elliot's car so I grab two pairs of socks and a change of under clothes. I meet Elliot at the counter and see that he also grabbed brushes and toothbrushes.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep." I put the clothes on the counter and the lady rings them up. Elliot pays and we go out to the car. I sit the bag in the floorboard and sit in the passenger seat. I look at Elliot to see him already looking at me. I laugh a little. "What?"

"Nothing." He says, starting the car and backing out of the parking place.

"Whatever you say." I laugh a little and lean back in my seat and close my eyes. After a while I guess he thinks I'm asleep because he covers me up with the jacket. He drives in silence and I hear Hannah wake up.

"She's still asleep?" She asks.

"No. She woke up earlier and we went and got clothes. I guess doing all that stuff to Marcus made her tired." He says.

"Probably. Where are we going?"

"A hotel to get some rest. We'll be in South Dakota tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

It's silent for a while. After a few long minutes of driving, I feel the car turn, come to a stop and I hear it shut off. I hear doors shut. I hear mine open.

"Can you grab the bags while I get her?" Elliot asks.

"Sure. She's pretty heavy so I guess I get the better end of the deal." Hannah says. Well that's rude. Elliot laughs a little. He picks me up bridal style without any problem. I guess I'm not too heavy.

He carries me and I feel him stop.

"Can we check into a room?" He asks.

"Yes, name please?" I hear a woman asks.

It's a boring conversation as he gets a room key. He starts carrying me and I hear a 'ding' and doors open. We step into what I guess is an elevator.

"What do you think about us?" Hannah asks.

"You two have potential. That's all I know." He says.

"Is that good? I don't want things to get out of hand." She says.

"They won't."

It's quiet and I hear another ding. He walks and tells Hannah to open a door. He walks some more and I feel him sit my on something.

"I'm gonna go shower." Hannah says.

"Alright, I'm gonna call Mason." Elliot says.

"O.K."

I hear a door open and shut. I hear water running. I feel the bed sink a little.

"Hey Mase, no we're good. We're at a hotel for the night. Yeah, Hannah's in the shower and Haylee's right here asleep. No, no more hunters. Yeah, I'm watching them. Sure, I like them. They seem nice. Yeah, whatever, Mase. Alright, night. Bye." I hear him talking then he sighs. "Why you? Why am I getting this feeling around you?"

I don't know who he's talking to but I think it's me. I roll over a little and face the other direction. I feel a hand on my shoulder and a sudden burst of energy. The hand is moved. I sit straight up.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I-I don't know. I just touched you and.. I don't know." He says.

"That didn't happen before."

"I know, I don't know what happened."

"it was freaky."

"Yeah. I know."

It's quiet. I'm at a loss for words, now.

"O.K. what the hell is going on, Elliot?" I ask, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He questions me.

"You. Me. Mason. Hannah. The others... what's going on?"

"The others, well Mason says Marcus has trust issues with you now. Jonathan is doing good. He's surprisingly happy and giddy. Hannah? She's in the shower. Mason is doing good. He's still looking for his book. Me? I'm nervous. I'm scared as hell and I don't know if it's the witch hunters or you. You.. I don't know. What is going on with you?" He says all in one breath. I notice he's wearing his beanie again.

"Good, That's great. I can hear the shower running. I hope he finds his book. What do you mean? Do I make you nervous or scared? And me? I'm confused as hell about a whole lot of shit, Elliot. I'm scared. I probably could have been killed today. I'm freaking out and for the first in a while, I'm truly scared. I don't know if I want to do this. I don't want to be a witch, Elliot."

Some where in my speech, I stood up. Elliot stands and walks over to me. I'm 5'4 and he's about 5'8 or 5'9 so I have to look up at him.

"Haylee, I won't let anything happen to you. Don't be scared. Not both of us can be scared. You can't change who you are, you're a witch and that's who you're going to be." He says in a whisper.

"I don't know if I can do it."

"You're strong, Haylee, you have to."

"I'll try. But- you still didn't answer my question. Do I make you scared or nervous?"

"No, Haylee. You don't scare me. You make me nervous and _that_ scares me."

He leans down and I feel his lips on mine.

* * *

Review please?


End file.
